


Call me Imshael

by mechanical_bro



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Envy Demons (Dragon Age), Gen, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Call Me Imshael
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanical_bro/pseuds/mechanical_bro
Summary: AU-вариант финала квеста «Call me Imshael» — разговор Имшаэля и Лавеллан, — и попытка представить события пропущенной сцены после изгнания Духа Выбора обратно в Тень.«Зависть», ключи для текста: PG—13, пропущенная сцена, смена сущности (развоплощение).





	Call me Imshael

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. В тексте имеются прямые отсылки к событиям, описываемым в книге Патрика Уикса «Империя Масок».  
> 2\. Гаксканг как дух Власти — мой хедканон, основанный на статье Dragon Age Wiki об этом персонаже.

Наблюдая за тем, как Эллана Лавеллан со своими спутниками крадётся по лестнице меж разрушенных стен крепости, Имшаэль некстати вспоминает демона Зависти, провалившего попытку завладеть инквизиторским телом. Немного даже досадно, что все его оправдания — и о силе духа, и о бесстрашии, и о загадочном Якоре на руке, якобы лишающем демонов воли — были всего лишь преувеличением, а Инквизитор оказалась запуганным «кроликом». 

Когда отряд подходит достаточно близко, Имшаэль склоняет голову, приветствуя... не ту, что даже не понимает слов древнего наречия, а её спутника.

— Каждый охотник желает знать, как пустить медленную стрелу... верно, Солас? — на мёртвом языке эта фраза звучит весьма двусмысленно — так, как он и хотел.

Солас не удостаивает его ответом — лишь коротким злым взглядом, а Лавеллан выглядит растерянной. Вновь чуть склонив голову, Имшаэль обращается к ней на общем языке.

— Не беспокойся о молчании, Эллана, молчание — тоже ответ. Когда гордость молчит, дух смертного свободен, но твои спутники слишком жестоки, чтобы это понять. Тревожный знак!

Мгновенно вспыхнувший защитный барьер переливается голубоватым сиянием, и Имшаэль разочарованно думает, что Лавеллан выбрала бой без лишних слов. Но этот барьер — лишь мера предосторожности: она подходит на несколько шагов ближе.

— Кто ты? 

— Зови меня Имшаэлем.

— Ты — демон... — в интонации Элланы столько неуверенности, что Имшаэлю становится почти смешно.

— Я — дух Выбора, — с лукавой ухмылкой поправляет он. — А кем мнишь себя ты? Вестницей Андрасте, отступницей или Инквизитором, вершащим чужие судьбы? Героиней или убийцей? Поверила ли ты словам трусливого деревенского рыцаря, просившего расправиться со мной, или предоставишь и мне право высказаться?

— Мы все видели твой «сад», демон, — вмешивается в разговор Кассандра, стоящая чуть поодаль. — Инквизитор, эта тварь едва ли заслуживает того, чтобы давать ей слово...

— Нечестно, Искательница! — протестует Имшаэль. — Она должна выбрать сама, без твоих подсказок! Разве кто-то влезал, когда ты принимала решение — быть ведомой или вести за собой? 

Кассандра раздражённо выдыхает, видно, с трудом удержавшись от ответа — облачко пара тает в морозном воздухе, — а Имшаэль успевает подумать о том, что, окажись она сейчас перед ним с Якорем на ладони, всё решилось бы быстро. Но и вполовину не так интересно.

— Оправдывая свою сущность, я предложу тебе выбор. И ты поймёшь, что дело можно решить без кровопролития, — вновь обращается он к Лавеллан.

Презрение в её взгляде сменяется недоверием, а сомнения лишь разжигают любопытство. Имшаэль знает, что мысли Элланы — не об изуродованных людях и красных кристаллах, а о том, почему же «демон» заговорил сначала с Соласом, а тот промолчал в ответ.

Семена подозрений, брошенные в благодатную почву, всегда всходят. 

— Я даю тебе возможность объясниться, — наконец решает она. — Говори.

Имшаэль самодовольно улыбается и заводит руки за спину.

— Не так давно один старый друг моего старого врага кое-что обещал мне — кое-что, способное заинтересовать любого духа. Но обещание это им было вскоре позабыто: мертвецы, как известно, вообще мало что помнят. Что же в итоге? Старый друг мёртв, старый враг — жив, а всё обещанное начинает сбываться. Вот только я оказываюсь не при делах...

Он украдкой бросает взгляд на Соласа. Тот выглядит совершенно спокойным: рассматривает большой кристалл красного лириума, растущий в центре зала.

— И вот, новый враг старого врага предложил мне помощь, ошибочно посчитав, что взамен я стану его слугой, — Имшаэль неприязненно морщится. — Видимо, думал, что роль трепетного садовника, выхаживающего цветы зла в мёрзлом саду крепости Суледин, будет мне по душе. Но служить ему я не стал, а здесь остался лишь ради того, чтобы созерцать скоротечность жизни и тяготы путей смерти, быстро пресытившись и тем и другим. Потому и не держу на тебя зла за то, что каждый цветок, которого касались мои руки, теперь втоптан в снег твоим сапогом, а одежды твои пропитаны их алым соком, Вестница Андрасте.

Эллана вздрагивает, будто последние слова вырывают её из паутины плавной демонической речи.

— Дух, говоришь? — цедит Кассандра сквозь зубы. 

— Выбор, — скалится Имшаэль. — Я знаю, — продолжает он, — что тебе, Эллана, не нужны ни власть, ни богатства, ни... девственники — прости, я не мог удержаться и не упомянуть их, — но для тебя у меня есть кое-что получше. Знания и ответы. Чужие тайны, о которых не подозревает даже твой Тайный Канцлер...

Краем глаза Имшаэль замечает, как Солас нервно хватается за посох двумя руками, приготовившись атаковать, и довольно улыбается.

— Взамен же я прошу лишь отпустить меня с миром. И все будут жить долго и счастливо. Ну... может, не все, но кто будет считать?

Эллана, обернувшись через плечо, вопросительно смотрит на Соласа. Тот, не делая резких движений, качает головой. «Нет».

— Ты умрёшь, демон, — коротко говорит она, оборачиваясь обратно к Имшаэлю, выхватывает из-за пояса рукоять духовного клинка, делает взмах — и светящееся золотое лезвие рассекает воздух.

Этот бой будет проигран — Имшаэль знает наверняка. Сражаясь вполсилы, он внимательно следит за каждым, кто наносит ему удары, и последовательно обращается Страхом, что сковывает мысли Лавеллан; Гневом, с которым Кассандра отбивает атаки красных храмовников; Гордыней, что движет Соласом.

Но Инквизитор и её спутники быстро расправляются и с лириумными чудовищами, и со всеми воплощениями духа Выбора: обросшая шипастыми наростами туша Гордыни падает в забрызганный кровью и демонической лимфой снег, превращаясь в изуродованные останки одержимого.

***

Тень оглушает Имшаэля воем, криками, язвительным шёпотом и хохотом, — тысячей звуков и голосов, на разный манер повторяющих одно и то же: «Ты проиграл».

Торжествующие интонации, недовольство и разочарование разбиваются эхом о каменные выступы — тонкая Завеса и память тех, кто обитал по обе её стороны, превратили этот участок Тени в точное подобие крепости Суледин. 

Имшаэль злится. Переход сквозь Завесу ослабил его: пусть часть его сущности всегда пребывала в Тени, на восстановление сил уйдёт время, течением которого сейчас он сам управлять не может.

Его не было здесь слишком долго. Обитатели этих безрадостных мест, кажется, начали забывать, кто он такой, и потеряли всякий страх.

— Ты проиграл, — шипит Зависть, карабкаясь по поросшим липким мхом камням. — А ещё потешался надо мной и над моей неудачей. И сам проиграл. А она ведь стояла прямо перед тобой! Но ты не смог убить её... — перебирая длинными конечностями, похожими на паучьи лапы, он подбирается опасно близко к тёмной клубящейся сущности. — Я следил за тобой, за тем, как ты всем даёшь сделать выбор. Я мог лишь представлять, каково это — быть на твоём месте! Быть снова живым. В живом настоящем теле! — Зависть стонет, сжимая свою уродливую голову руками, проводит пальцами по лицу — от когтей на бледной коже остаются следы.

Он даже не замечает, что тёмные щупальца ползущей по камням тени, тем временем, уже успели обвиться вокруг его ног, — и в следующее мгновение эта тень уже опрокидывает демона навзничь, тяжёлой массой навалившись сверху. Зависть визжит и отбивается, пытаясь стряхнуть её с себя, но не преуспевает — Имшаэль сильнее. 

— Имшаэль! — доносится откуда-то сбоку.

Услышав своё имя, тень мгновенно отшатывается от демона и начинает сгущаться, вытягиваясь в некое подобие формы. 

— Это у смертных ты научился просто убивать тех, кто слабее? — тускло светящаяся фигура в тяжёлых доспехах спускается по тем же ступеням, что и Инквизитор по другую сторону Завесы. — Мы здесь существуем по другим законам, не забывай. Вернувшись, он, — палец в латной перчатке указывает на отползающего демона Зависти, — тоже нападал на других духов. Но это нарушает и искажает саму сущность Тени, и без того обратившуюся в хаос из-за прорех в Завесе...

— Он не пытался меня убить, Гаксканг, — с явной неохотой говорит Зависть. — Лишь хотел получить силу.

Имшаэль жаждет ответить им обоим. Он наблюдает, как Гаксканг поднимает руку, спирально проводя ей в воздухе, и тут же ощущает, как окружающее его пространство начинает изменяется: воздух становится плотнее, помогая слепить единое целое из рассеянных частиц. Ещё через какое-то время он чувствует прохладные камни под своими босыми ступнями. 

Гаксканг опускает руку, и волнение Тени вокруг утихает, подобно ветру.

— Да неужели... — бормочет Имшаэль, наконец-то обретя способность говорить. — Благодарю, о великий дух Власти! — язвительно добавляет он тут же. — Да, я просил силы. Я взывал к тебе в битве, хоть и понимал, что ты вряд ли откликнешься. Но у меня был повод, — он делает паузу и, понизив голос, продолжает: — Фен’Харел. Он ходит по миру смертных под своей излюбленной маской добродетели, а я хотел, чтобы он вспомнил наши имена, — имена тех, кто желает ему смерти. Я предвидел, каков будет выбор эльфийской девчонки и знал, что вернусь в Тень. Но мне удалось...

— Ты поддался! Ты мог рассказать Вестнице всё сразу! — перебивет его Зависть. — Но ты, видно, поверил в ложь Старшего — так же, как и я!

— Пусть этот моровой лже-бог горит в пламени скверны, мне плевать, — отвечает Имшаэль. — Это ты додумался до такой глупости — служить ему,— я же не признаю ничьей власти. И не вмешиваюсь в судьбы людей, а лишь наблюдаю их выбор, — скрестив руки на груди, он вновь обращается к Гакскангу: — Но вот Фен’Харел — другое дело. Мне удалось узнать его планы.

— И чего же он хочет? Получить былую власть?

— Сделать очередной неправильный выбор, нелепо пытаясь исправить последствия прежнего,— Имшаэль зло смеётся. — Тысяча лет беспамятства плохо сказалась на его разуме, и вновь это являет угрозу не только для мира смертных... Мне нужно туда вернуться. Я не верю в его победу, но я должен увидеть, какая из вероятных неудач оборвёт его жизнь. Чей выбор погубит его.

Гаксканг молчит так долго, что Имшаэль успевает присмотреться к кровавым рисункам, что Зависть выводит на каменных плитах: нечто среднее между гербом Инквизиции и многоглазой головой волка.

— Жертва Кошмара. Смертная, — наконец говорит Гаксканг. — Оставлена здесь по волей той, что зовёт себя Вестницей. Ты сможешь взять её тело...

Имшаэль смотрит на него с искренним удивлением, будто не веря в услышанное.

— Не слишком ли щедрый подарок?

— ...если сможешь убедить Кошмара отдать его, — договаривает Гаксканг, и по его сияющему доспеху пробегает тёмная рябь.

Зависть издаёт странные клокочущие звуки, — Имшаэль с подозрением косится на него, но затем понимает, что тот просто смеётся.

— Тебе не победить его, ты слаб! — говорит Зависть, вставая с пола.

— Я не собираюсь его побеждать — не раздумывая, говорит Имшаэль. — Есть тут кое-кто, кто не жалует, когда убивают духов, — он кивает на Гаксканга. — Но есть и другой, сокрытый в глубинах Тени, давно тоскующий по достойному собеседнику. Кошмар ему подойдёт...

Ярко-зелёные кристаллы, растущие по центру зала, рассыпаются, обрушиваясь под пол вместе с частью каменных плит, — Зависть, взвизгнув, еле успевает отпрыгнуть от образовавшегося зияющего провала с лестницей.

— Бесформенный будет рад нам, Гаксканг, — говорит Имшаэль и направляется к ступеням, ведущим в темную пустоту.


End file.
